


maniac

by nervecore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst lowkey, Gen, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, enjoy i guess ??, hyunjin is a freak ngl, hyunjin is straight up crazy, inspired by maniac by conan gray, jisung is scared for his life, not that graphic violence but oh well, please dont read if ure uncomfy with skz being freaks, the one shot is very weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: it could have been quite of beautiful, really. it could have been a pretty love story, only if it wasn’t for the fact that the darkness inside hyunjin was getting out more and more whenever near jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	maniac

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DISLIKE STRAY KIDS BEING PORTRAITED AS ANY SORT OF 'CRAZY' PERSON!!  
> ALSO NOT BETA READ!!
> 
> hello !! this work was lowkey inspired by maniac by conan gray i'm sorry its like... more weird but i really kind of wanted to write it. it's also very short, but oh well. i hope it's enjoyable enough.

hwang hyunjin was something parents would describe as the ‘perfect son’ and they wouldn’t be wrong. good grades, athletic, mutiple awards winner, teacher’s favourite and a helpful kid to his parents. and on top of everything, he was also very kind and selfless. it was like god chose him to be as close to ‘perfection’ as possible. and it wasn’t like people were mad at him for that, not one single soul could stay mad at him. he had so many charms to make people feel good and forgive him, it was kind of interesting to observe it from afar.

however, everyone was seeing the hyunjin that he, hyunjin himself, let people see. to say his whole life was ‘staged’ was an understatement. behind all of that niceness and his pretty face, something darker was hiding underneath. but it wasn’t like that from the beginning. no, it only got bad because of a specific person, someone who ruined not only hyunjin’s life, but also his way of thinking and acting. hyunjin wasn’t the pretty, soft and smart boy he taught himself to pretend to be. he was quite the opposite, but no one could notice such thing through the naked eye.

however, someone noticed. someone was able to see through all of the fakeness that made hyunjin be and it was driving the boy insane. there was a specific person who just couldn’t be fooled by all of the tricks he was pulling. it made him mad. so mad. but he tried not to express that emotion, but sometimes it escaped him ever so slightly and people around him were showing genuine concern. he was just lying. that he was fine. he was tired. too many things on his mind. excuses upon excuses and yet, that person would never believe him.

han jisung. he appeared in hyunjin’s life like a storm. they met in one of the most unfortunate ways they could ever meet. jisung was running late to his classes and decided to not wait for the bus, but run instead towards his school. he had a test in his first period and if he missed it, he was about to be totally screwed. enter hyunjin, who was just walking with his friend towards their school. one hectic boy, running for his life. another calm one, but not paying attention to his surroundings. cue the clash between them which made both of them fall to the ground.

maybe if they both said sorry, it could have ended with them never seeing the other one ever again. but that wasn’t the case. why? because jisung just straight up started blaming hyunjin for the fact that he wasn’t aware of the people around him and that he was going to be at fault if he is getting in a lot of shit for missing his test. of course, more than half of those accusations weren’t reasonable. so it got hyunjin all fired up, making him argue back with jisung.

maybe that was one of hyunjin’s first mistakes upon meeting the younger. he showed his sharpened teeth way too fast. it made jisung have his guard always up, no matter the case. he showcased traits that were hard to show to other people, however it only took jisung some pointless accusations. it made hyunjin wonder, why was he so weak in front of jisung?

but that wasn’t the only time they clashed. not literally, but they kept finding one way or another towards each other. some would call it fate, hyunjin just called it an opportunity to redeem himself. jisung called it scientifical research. at first, the older boy didn’t realise what that meant back then, but upon seeing himself in the given situation, it all made sense.

they never dated, people thought they did. they never corrected them, however. they would just shrug it off. they weren’t lovers. jisung was hyunjin’s prey. and how beautiful of a prey he was. but also so maddening smart. jisung was treating hyunjin like an experiment. something that had a clock ticking, waiting to explode. jisung had no idea how much time he had left, but he continued edging hyunjin’s dark side to the maximum.

it wouldn’t be an easy thing to do by a mere human, but it was so easy for jisung to just ruin hyunjin’s facade. it was a kid’s play for him and showed no fear while he was doing all that. the anger kept piling up. and piling up. both were clueless of the time when hyunjin would eventually snap. and hyunjin didn’t want to snap. so he tried to forget about jisung. forget that the boy was aware of the twisted truth. hyunjin tried to ignore his existence.

and it worked. just for a little while.

but the questions kept bothering him. did you two break up? what happened? weren’t the two of you together? questions left with no answer. hyunjin knew nothing about jisung. but jisung knew everything about hyunjin. he could tell everyone about the real hyunjin. and yet, he never did. unbeknowst to the older at the time, jisung was keeping a record of their interactions.

the second mistake, he never questioned why the younger was so quiet about his intentions. why, despite reading him like an open book, he dared to not yell in everyone’s faces what’s wrong with hyunjin. looking back, there were so many signs that the older didn’t pick up on.

until it was too late, that was it.

it could have been quite of beautiful, really. it could have been a pretty love story, only if it wasn’t for the fact that the darkness inside hyunjin was getting out more and more whenever near jisung.

it wasn’t intentional, but his instincts, brain and heart only perceived the other boy as a threat. a beautiful threat that could be the first victim of his moster hidden under the prettiness of a flower. when hyunjin was with jisung, he didn’t smile, he had a concerning smirk on his face. when hyunjin was with jisung, his high pitched laugh was replaced with low chuckles that sounded worrying to the naked ear. when hyunjin was with jisung, his warmth was suffocating, instead of calming.

when hyunjin was jisung, his true self was flourishing and working against everything the older tried to portray. without his knowledge, jisung was getting the monstrousity hidden in him to show its face.

they had magic. but hyunjin’s real self made it tragic. and it evolved in something never seen before. because staying away from jisung was almost impossible at that point. weherever the younger was, hyunjin found its way around there as well. and now their stares weren’t communicating.

“you know, i always wondered.” hyunjin spoke up as he got closer to jisung. they were completely alone, somewhen at ten in the evening, near a bus station. “why don’t you tell all of your friends that i’m crazy and drive you mad? that i’m such a stalker, a watcher and a psychopath? that you hate me and that you’re with me all the time for the laughs? why are you never running away from me, you little maniac?”

sometimes about the way hyunjin was talking made a signal in jisung’s brain go off. it was eerie. his voice sent the younger a shiver down his spine. the darkness wasn’t hidden at all anymore, it took possession over hyunjin and it wasn’t just a fun little experiment anymore. it felt real. too real. jisung meddled too much with him and actually brought to the surface what he didn’t expect to see. it was just next to him. in its final form, with a convcerning wide grin and eyes filled with rage that were scanning jisung’s reactions.

it was like hyunjin could smell his fear.

“what’s with the scared face, eh? i’m not going to eat you alive or anything, jisung. i think it’s way too early for that. you did mess up a lot of things, indeed. but i don’t hate you for it, i hope you’re aware of that.”

it was all a lie. it was all a fucking lie. jisung was going to be dead man if he stayed more with hyunjin at that bus stop. so he ran away. he ran until his feet hurt and couldn’t run anymore. he didn’t even dare to look back to make sure that hyunjin wasn’t following him. he felt too creeped out, he just wanted to be away from the older.

and with a good reason.

  
**◤━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◥**  


hyunjin laughed suddenly, recalling the story. he remembered that so clearly. the fear in jisung’s eyes. the pure terror that took over the younger’s body. it all came back to him like it was yesterday.

“something funny, hwang?” the man in front of him asked and hyunjin’s smile disappeared and just shrugged with a straight face. it was funny, in his opinion. but it seemed like not everyone thought the same of it. kind of weird, if you asked him.

  
**◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢**  


it didn’t happen until one month later. jisung avoided any kind of contact with hyunjin. well, it wasn’t like he could be sure, but he wished he was. and to some extent he was. hyujin didn’t try anything ‘silly’ and stayed away from the younger. it felt like a fever dream, but jisung was glad.

until he didn’t. it happened way too fast. he had no time to react or fight back. he had no idea what was coming and didn’t even know how he could have prepared for what was expecting him. it just… happened.

hyunjin showed up at his house, early in the morning, with a rose in his hand. jisung was alone, since his parents were out of town for the weekend. so, he not only feared for his life, but he also feared for when his parents were going to find out.

“i just want to say i’m sorry for scaring you that one time, that wasn’t my intention at all. and i’m here with this rose, to try to somehow make up for it.”

“pardon?” jisung stuttered, unsure of how to react. “that’s really nice of you, but you didn’t have to…”

“what do you mean i didn’t have to? you hear yourself, silly? of course i have to!” hyunjin insisited with a bright smile on his face and handed jisung the flower.

“well, thank you. you can go now.”

hyunjin’s smile instantly dropped. all the brightness that was on his face faded like it never existed. it made jisung feel uneasy.

“you know, that’s kind of rude to say to someone who just handed you a flower.”

“well…” jisung tried to say, but was cut off by hyunjin.

“do you know what happens to people who are ungrateful?”

no time to react. no time to scream. no time to ever ask ‘what?’. hyunjin took a baseball bat that was hidden behind him and hit jisung in the head, knocking him unconscious. the older stood tall above the body, sighing.

“jisung, jisung, jisung. when were you going to accept the fact that you just straight up threw yourself in the lion’s den? look what that brought upon yourself.” hyunjin leaned down to look closer at jisung’s face. “you are so pretty when you aren’t trying to get on my nerves. kind of sad that i have to get rid of someone this beautiful like you. such a shame really. you could have had a better future if you just gave in in my tricks just like everyone else.”

hyunjin tch-ed and kicked jisung’s body inside the house, closing the door after him and preparing for what was to come. he wanted jisung to suffer. to feel how it is to be suffocated by your own feelings and how they kill you inside.

it took the older half of a day to dig a hole big enough to fit a human body. and it also took him more baseball hits to keep jisung quiet while he was preparing his ‘present’ for the younger. the only detail he had to take care of was the immobilization of jisung, so there was no way he could escape his fate.

once done with tying the boy’s hands and legs in such way that he couldn’t get rid of the rope, hyunjin took some tape, preparing to put it on jisung’s mouth. he took a cup with water and poured it on the younger’s face, waking him up.

“wakey, wakey.” hyunjin told him, leaning in very close to jisung’s face. “don’t even think of trying to scream, it will only make it harder for you, understood?” he asked, with a fake innocent look plastered on his face. “you were a great prey, han jisung, i have to give you that. you gave me so much trouble, but here we are. preparing for your imminent end. isn’t it exviting. no, no, don’t cry. you’re too beautiful to cry.” hyujin took jisung’s chin between two of his hands and made the younger look him in the eyes. “it’s time for you to go to sleep forever, hm?” the older said and leaned in, kissing jisung forcefully and as soon as he broke it, he placed the tape roughly on the boy’s mouth. “good night, jisung.”

those were the last words that jisung heard before he was thrown into the hole and started seeing dirt starting to pile up on top of him. he tried to get rid of it by moving or try to get any neighbour’s attention by letting out muffled cries.

but it was all not worth it at all. because before he knew it, dirt was covering all of him and he felt like he couldn’t breathe properly anymore. and as soon as the fear of death took over him, it was already too late. his body gave up.

  
**◤━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◥**  


“why did you kill han jisung and turned yourself in?” the man asked hwang hyunjin who heard the same story and question over and over again for the past hour and he just kept staring at the wall, with a big smile on his face. however, that one time, he looked at the detective in front of him.

“who knows? have i loved han jisung? maybe. were those feelings overshadowed by my completely freaky thoughts and instincts? of course. do i feel guilty? no, not really. he was so pretty while he was trying to escape from the claws of the death itself. i guess i loved him more while he just looked so powerless. you might think i sound like a complete monster and you know, i do not blame you. you’re completely right! i did such a shameful thing and even came here to confess. i think i deserve a medal, if i’m being honest. wait, i just started blabbering. why did i kill han jisung… he made me feel weak. he knew too much about me, while i had nothing against him besides my pure form i tried so much to hide. i was skinless in front of him, and yet he decided to play around with that. truly a heroic act. but he just messed with the devil, instead. and he got what he deserved.”

silence filled the air, as the detective was writing down everything hyunjin was saying in a summary.

“but do you know what else is funny?” hyunjin suddenly spoke up, being behind the detective. “that you also won’t like to see the next day and give to the police my confession. “you will end up in the same hell as my little favourite maniac, han jisung.”

  
__  
**bang.**  
  



End file.
